


Forgiven

by Jadomil



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadomil/pseuds/Jadomil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about the relationship between Scotty and Elisa, and its tragic end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven




End file.
